


All to myself

by Bagel_San



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Smut, i have an explanation for this i SWEAR, kureno and ren are also only mentioned in shigure's brain!, not vocalised!!, shigure crying., this is actually cute for once!, yes u read that one right.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_San/pseuds/Bagel_San
Summary: [MANGA SPOILERS]“You’re crying.”*Shigure and Akito spend a night together a week after the curse breaks and Shigure gets overwhelmed until he does something he's only ever done when he was a kid - he cries.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	All to myself

**Author's Note:**

> OK LISTEN I HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR CRYING SHIGURE FOR ONCE I CAN EXPLAIN---
> 
> Basically the akigure group chat on twitter is a wild place! Damn, we have a Shrek au! A porn star au! ......whatever.  
> So yeah one of our members literally just made a post along the lines of 'Shigure would only cry when cumming inside of akito' so my brain was like "HAHAH LOL GO WRITE THAT YOU WANTED TO WRITE CRYING SHIGURE FOR THE CRINGE ANYWAYS" and then I started writing and suddenly it actually. started hurting to imagine him crying and I. ah.
> 
> Yeah whatever so I have absolutely no idea if this is somewhat in character at least or totally out of character simply because shigure CRIES

“If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?”, he asks, brushes his thumb just past the hem of her underwear. Tears it down until it’s at her knees.

Akito is trembling slightly, a smile stuck to her lips; it hasn’t left since he returned half an hour ago. They both knew beforehand what’s going to happen.

Akito reaches up, lets her hand glide to his hip. Shigure takes in a shaky breath and shoots her a grin.

“Fine, I don’t want to wait anymore, either.”

He’s not yet used to all of this. There’s no Kureno here anymore, nobody he can be jealous of, Ren is out of the picture for him, too. She never really was in there, anyways.   
They’ve both become softer even though it’s only been a week. Shigure isn’t used to her not screaming at him for two days in a row, or to come back home to Akito grumbling over paperwork, wearing a dark blue skirt and a white blouse. She’s beautiful when she’s not trying to look like a man.

She kicks off her panties and they let on the floor with the sound of a feather.  
Only now does Shigure notice that they’re black lace panties. A smirk forms on his face when he leans down to her, pressing his lips onto hers.

The biggest change wasn’t just that they’ve become softer. 

The curse is gone.  
It’s broken after centuries of existence, shattered in a single moment. Sure, the curse was old, it was just a matter of time until it eventually broke.   
But that most certainly wasn’t the only reason.  
Tohru’s kindness and love had accelerated the process, made everyone notice how abusive Akito was – still is. How the curse has never brought anything but misery upon them.

Her lips are soft in his, she tastes just as she’s always tasted; Sake, roses.

Even for him, Tohru’s acceptance had been some kind of light leading the way, spurring him on. He knows he’s hurt her, brought harm into her life on full purpose for more than once.  
Part of him wishes he could regret some of the things he’s done.  
Not when Akito is right below him, requiting his kisses, moaning ever so softly when his fingers touch pale skin. 

He nearly has her all to himself now. Fine, so maybe he’s a bit jealous of the rest of the Sohma family for getting her attention, but he knows that change is much needed. Even more so if she changes for that _herself_. 

“Shigure… please…”, it’s just a whisper, he leans his forehead against hers. 

The thrill is gone, but at the same time it’s still there.  
Where the curse had been nearly electric, like a shock to his body whenever he touched her, warmth has settled in. Like a warm tea after a day in the snow when they were still kids. Like a warm summer night with a thunderstorm approaching, the air humid and close to thundering, but then winding up not exploding. Just travelling by.

Loving her now is different. It feels different even when she puts her feet against the mattress, grasps for his back and he pushes up against her – not into her, not yet.  
Akito’s hands come to a rest on his back.

“Give me a moment, ok?”, he asks, feeling himself start to tremble.

It feels as if it’s the first time they’re doing this. As if he’s about to come right away, at the exact same moment as her, just like the first time they had done this.   
God, he was so young back then. Her, too.

She isn’t questioning him, just lets her hands glide to his neck, he feels her interlacing her fingers. Her breath picks up pace and he can practically hear her heart beating faster.  
She’s excited. The flush spreading across her chest, the few patches of red and blue and violet on her porcelain skin prove that.

Her black looks like dark silk, dyed until its pitch-black as the night in its most sinister hour. It heightens her beauty even more.  
Shigure feels her wetness against him and oh, he’s so tempted to finally give in.

“Please”, she murmurs again, voice now put into the word, it’s whiny and needy and so much more.

He pushes inside.

For a moment, all he can hear is a distant buzzing in his ear, then a moan that sounds like a damned choir of angels singing, taking him straight to heaven.  
Being so close to her is amazing, still. He hasn’t ever thought that sleeping with her can be like that, so tender and loving and raw.

He isn’t thinking about Kureno, she’s not thinking about Ren.  
Just about each other.

Coming back to his senses, he starts to move. She’s clenching around him, muscles tensing.

Shigure can’t decide whether he hates or loves this.  
He loves it because he has her all to himself now. Nobody will interfere, Akito won’t run into another man’s arms, won’t sleep in another man’s bed. She’s giving him her everything, moving her hips in sync with his, her nails digging into his neck and pulling at his hair. Moans are spilling from her lips with every thrust, a bead of sweat is running down her chest, making it glimmer.  
But at the same time, he hates this entire situation. He isn’t used to _making love_ to her like this, movements slow and calculated. His legs only ever trembled when he had taken her the first time, sometimes at night when he was alone and remembering their clumsiness, back when they knew next to nothing about pleasure.

“Shigure…!”

His name is a fucking melody. He cups her cheek, captures her lips again, feverishly. Their noses are colliding, kisses stopping every few seconds when he hits particularly deep and her body twitches in response.

“Akito”, he sighs and hates himself even more when he sighs, then grunts lowly. He’s not the vocal type. “Akito”, he says again, her name lingering on his tongue and when he swallows, its sound nearly acts as an aphrodisiac. 

He despises what she’s doing to him. The curse is broken and while the edge of their bond is gone, it feels so much _better_. Maybe because she came back to him. And he came back to her.  
After every single time they’ve hurt each other, brought themselves to a point of no return.

His whole body is reacting to her simple presence now, not to the soul that had lived inside of her since she was a child. 

Her eyes are fluttering shut.  
Shigure moans when she tightens around him, actually _moans_.   
At that, she immediately opens her eyes again and looks at him, a sort of mocking grin on her lips now. 

Years ago, he would have considered raking his nails over her body in response, biting down into her skin until it draws blood, anything that would have caused her pain. 

But not now.  
Not when she’s so goddamn beautiful, not when her body is swallowing him whole until there’s nothing left of him anymore.

The current of pleasure grows stronger, sweeps him under and he can’t stop moaning anymore. Not even when she giggles because of it.  
He wants to tell her that he’s going to come, that his body is going to finally feel right after all those years without being cursed. 

“Shigure”, she groans, her fingers get entangled in his hair and she pulls.

Shigure knows the signs of her body; in that way, she hasn’t changed.  
His lips meet hers again, then he begins placing them on her red cheeks, the blush on them a stark contrast to her white skin and black hair.  
White, red, black – it’s all swirling together. A mess of colours. A mess of _her_.

“You’re beautiful”, he judges himself for the fact that he’s saying this when he’s about to come, motions getting more uncontrolled. His hips are snapping forward quicker and she buries her head in the pillow as a result.  
The hand that’s cupped her cheek forces her to look at him again. He wants to stare into her eyes when he comes.

“Shi- I can’t- not anymore…- “

Her voice is shivering and breaking and quiet and loud and weak and strong at the same time.

Shigure laughs, just a little, just happily before he lets out a sound he’d rather not be reminded of later on. 

He says her name when he comes, releases deep inside of her. He keeps saying her name.

Her body is convulsing below his, she’s clenching around him again and again, nearly driving him over the edge for a second time in a row.

Their breathing is heavy, their chests rising in unison for the first time after the curse has been broken.  
For the first time, Shigure feels what it really means to belong to her, to have someone belonging to him without being bound by something supernatural.

He’s still leaning over her even when his sight focuses. 

There are drops on her face, glittering on her skin, one on her cheekbone, another on her nose, a third one clinging to her eyelashes and then running down her temple when she blinks.

Is she crying?

Another drop lands on her lips when he pulls out hastily to check on her.  
And that’s when they both realize.

“Shi…gure?”, she asks, it’s merely a breath, so quiet he barely understands it.  
He blinks a few times, trying to wrap his head around what’s happening but it only leads to her face getting wetter.  
The grasp in his hair lessens. None of them dare to move.

Thousands of emotions are raging through him to the point of nearly making him numb. So much love for that sad, lonely girl below him. Anger that she’s the one doing this to him. Hate for himself. Shame.

“You’re crying.”

If she hadn’t said it, maybe he could have brushed it off as a dream or a hallucination. Maybe he would wake up in a world where the curse still existed, binding her not to him but to Kureno.  
Like this, it’s become reality. 

He’s crying, there are tears running out of his eyes repeatedly and every time he blinks, they’re dropping onto Akito’s skin. She grunts and sits up, he draws back a little. In the end, they sit across from each other.

Confusedly, Shigure raises a hand to his face. He hasn’t cried since he bruised his leg when he was eight years old and wasn’t able to meet Akito as a result. Possibly, he’s cried when he broke his rib by having an accident with his bike age eleven. But that must be about it. There certainly wasn’t another time after that.

His hands get wet, too, when he tries to wipe away his tears.

“Did I hurt you?”, Akito actually sounds troubled, brings a hand up to his face and Shigure slaps it away in shock.   
She frowns at him and forces her hands back to his cheeks, grabbing his hand in the process and squeezing it.

“Talk to me! Did I hurt you?”

The sharp edge is still there even though she’s gotten softer. The commanding tone probably won’t fade any time soon.

It’s just that now, Shigure doesn’t feel obligated to answer and he doesn’t feel guilty when he stays quiet.

Her hands are incredibly warm against his cheeks.  
And full of tears just a few seconds later.

“I just want to know if I hurt you in any way.”

Now, her voice is quieter and quivering just a little, making his heart hurt all the more. There’s a sharp pain in his heart that goes right through his chest, his ribs, his throat.  
He decides that not responding just makes it worse.

“No- I don’t… I don’t know.”

The grip on his face grows a bit lighter at that. The look in her eyes is nearly sympathetic. Akito has never seen him cry and he knows that much.

“It’s fine to cry. I mean- I have absolutely no idea why you’re crying or why you _started_ crying while sleeping with me… but fine. Cry all you want. I’m just… not good at comforting people.”

Shigure still doesn’t really know what’s going on. He’s crying. He figures that he’s probably overwhelmed with everything happening.  
The curse being broken. Him having Akito all to himself. All those long years of trying and fighting and denying his feelings. Sleeping with Akito for the first time and not being bond to her at the same time.

“Don’t mention this”, he begins and feels sick at how weak his voice is, “to anyone. Please. Not to anyone, ever.”

Her answer is a chuckle, her thumb traces over the tears, picks them up. 

“Shigure Sohma crying. What a sight.”

He can’t bring himself to be angry with her, not now. Instead, he sighs defeatedly and stops trying.  
So, he’s crying into Akito’s hands now. Fine. That’s a thought he doesn’t really want to get used to, but he attempts to accept it for now.

Even when she kisses away his tears, everything he can do is wince in pain at the soft contact.   
They’ve been awkward around each other for some days now, not knowing how to treat the other after their past and present actions. Shigure wouldn’t have thought that it takes him crying to properly reunite them.

“It’s fine. I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry.”

Her lips reach his eyelids and he screws them shut when they glide over his eyelashes ever so softly.  
Tender touches aren’t something he’s used to from Akito.  
Usually, she’s lashing out, she’s violent.  
He didn’t know she can love this way.

But he’ll take it.

“I want to keep all those tears to myself.”


End file.
